Catch a Falling Star (John Smith 10)
Story Gwen is driving John’s car, with Julie in the front seat. Julie: Guys night out? Are they serious? Gwen: Unfortunately. They’ve done this before, and I don’t know where they went. At least John let us use his car, so we can have our own girls night out. Julie: Yeah. It’s been a while since we’ve just been able to talk. Since, well. Gwen: You don’t have to say it. I totally understand. Julie: Now spill it. What was John’s relationship with Eunice? Gwen: (sighs) Eunice is really an Omnitrix like device, called the Unitrix. She is the stored sample of human DNA. Julie: (gives a sigh of relief) So, she’s not human. Gwen: Technically, she is. We first met her soon after John, uh, stopped seeing you. Julie: (angrily) They hooked up immediately after he broke up with me!? Gwen: No, no. John, John was hurting. He hated the fact that he broke up with you, and he needed an outlet, something to ease his pain. Whoa! (Gwen slams on the brakes, as a herd of fans runs across the street.) Where are they going? (Gwen and Julie get out, and see that they had swarmed to see Jennifer Nocturne.) Julie: Oh. Her. Gwen: Right. She’s got a new movie coming out. Come on, let’s get out of here. Then, robots fly overhead, which looked like smaller versions of Overlord’s armor. The robots go for Jennifer. Jennifer: (screams) Help! (A robot approaches her, as it’s hit by a mana blast, causing it to explode. She looks up, and sees Gwen and Eatle approaching.) John! Eatle: Oh, great. She thinks I’m him. The robots turn around, and fly towards them, firing lasers at them. Eatle charges and jumps, grabbing onto a robot. She then bites into the robot, tearing it in half. She lands on her feet, as the robot top crashes into the ground. Gwen fires mana blasts, keeping the robots together. Eatle fires a laser at the robots, hitting all the remaining ones. Jennifer walks over afterwards. Jennifer: John! Thank you so much! I’m about to go to my movie premiere here in town. Would you like to accompany me? Eatle: Never in a million years. I’ve got a girlfriend, and I’m not interested. Eatle then jumps off into the distance. Gwen gets in the car, and drives after her. Gwen pulls down an alleyway, where she sees Eatle revert. Gwen gets out of the car. Gwen: Julie. What happened back there? Julie: I don’t know. I’m just, angry, at everything. And I just took it out on her. Gwen: It’s okay. Come on. I’ve got an idea on something to do. End Scene Kevin is driving his car, with John in the front seat. Kevin: I can’t believe that you agreed to go see Jennifer Nocturne’s new movie, especially after what happened last time. John: Well, I’m interested to see this movie you’ve been talking about. Besides, it’s the last place the girls will look for us. Kevin: Sure that’s safe? You and Julie are just starting to get back together. John: (scoffs) It’s more like we’re drifting further apart. (Then, a laser hits their car. Kevin swerves off to the side, and the two get out. In the air, was Overlord.) Kevin: Overlord? How’d he get out of prison? John: Don’t know, but he’s going back. (Slaps down Omnitrix) Humungousaur: Humungousaur! (Humungousaur charges towards Overlord, and Kevin absorbs the paint off his car.) Overlord: Hello John. It’s time for my revenge. Humungousaur swings his fist, and Overlord uses his jet shoes, flying out of the way. He then fires a laser, hitting and pushing Humungousaur down. Humungousaur tries to get up, but Overlord punches him down. Kevin jumps and swings his mallet hand, but Overlord simply dodges and kicks him, sending him crashing into Humungousaur. Kevin: Ow. Humungousaur: We need a distraction. Kevin: What do you have in, hey let go! (Humungousaur grabs Kevin, and throws him at Overlord.) Oh, man! Kevin raises his arms, and morphs them together into a round shield. Overlord fires a laser, which hits the shield and reflects off. Kevin approaches Overlord, who knocks him out of the way. Kevin goes crashing towards the ground. Overlord turns, and sees Humungousaur on top of him. Humungousaur punches him three time, and Overlord activates his boosters to launch himself into the air. Overlord: This isn’t over yet, but I’ve got something else I need to do. (Overlord flies off. Humungousaur reverts, and John runs over to Kevin.) Kevin: (getting up) Ugg. You could’ve warned me. John: Come on! He’s getting away. (The two run to the car, get in, and drive off after Overlord.) End Scene Gwen and Julie are driving along. Julie: Where are we going? Gwen: To the gym. We’ll do some sparing, let you get that angry energy out. Julie: It’s just, (groans) I’m tired of just being John’s friend now. I want a relationship like we had before. Gwen: You need to tell him that. He’s not willing to budge on his decision. One of you has to tell the other about your feelings for the other, and I’m not sure he’ll be the one to do it. (Then, Kevin’s car comes around the corner, and they almost crash. They swerve off, and they all get out.) What are you doing!? Kevin: Chasing Overlord. John: And I think we lost him. (They hear a scream, and they all look up. On top of a corporation building, was Overlord with Jennifer. His robots were flying in the airspace below him.) Kevin: That’s a pretty tall building for this town. John: Either way, we have to get up there. (Slaps down Omnitrix.) Shocksquatch: I wanted Chromastone! Why does this thing never work? Kevin: Ha! I thought it was just me recently. Julie: My turn. (Slaps down Omnitrix.) Four Arms: Of course I didn’t get Stinkfly. Oh well. I can handle this. Kevin: Looks like it’s my turn to get a flying alien. I’m thinking Big Chill. (Slaps down Omnitrix.) XLR8: Looks like the Omnitrix isn’t willing to cooperate tonight. (Gwen slaps down the Omnitrix.) Jetray: Ha! I actually got him. XLR8: No fair. (Lasers start raining down onto them.) No time to talk. (XLR8’s visor goes down.) Shocksquatch jumps up, landing on a robot. He pushes off the robot, channeling lightning to his feet to power up his jump, and destroy the robot in the process. Four Arms jumps from robot to robot, though the robots aren’t destroyed. XLR8 is running up the building, robots firing at him, and him dodging all of them. Jetray flies up with ease, firing her neuroshocks, but they have no effect on the robots. Jetray: Figures. I’m the only one with a flier, and it’s the only one who won’t work. (Robots start to follow her, and she then pulls down. Two robots crash into each other, and she climbs back up.) Shocksquatch makes it close to Overlord, and jumps off one final robot and flies towards Overlord. Overlord: I have the high ground today, kid. (Raises hand, and fires a laser at Shocksquatch, hitting him. Shocksquatch falls to the ground, and crashes into the ground, creating a crater.) Four Arms lands on a curved roof close to Overlord, and reverts. Julie: No, not now! (Tries twisting Omnitrix) Come on, come on! Julie looks around, and sees Shocksquatch fall to the ground. Jetray was close to Overlord, but his lasers keep her away, and robots come after her. XLR8 was trying to make it up the building, but the lasers were creating too much of an obstacle. He is being pushed down the building. Julie tries to activate the Omnitrix again, and it works. Julie: Yes! Okay, I need something that can resist those lasers. (Slaps down Omnitrix.) Jetray fires a neuroshock at Overlord, but he counters with his own laser, hitting Jetray and causing her to drop. Overlord: Now, I’ll destroy you all, and take you for my own. (Jennifer whimpers with fear. Then, Rath comes up from behind, tackling Overlord and knocking him over the roof. He drops Jennifer, and she falls. Jetray catches Jennifer, and brings her to the ground. Jennifer: John! Thank you so! Jetray: I’m. Not. John. (Takes off.) John comes out of the crater, his head sore. John: Ugg. That hurt. (Looks around, and sees XLR8 jumping off the wall, landing on a robot, and steers it into a wall, causing it to explode. Then, Rath and Overlord crash into the ground, creating a dust wave.) Julie! (John runs over, and Julie was pounding on Overlord.) Rath: (while repeatedly punching Overlord) LEMME TELL YA SOMETHIN’ OVERLORD! I COULD CARE LESS ABOUT YOUR PLAN! I JUST WANT TO PUNCH SOMETHIN’! (Rath continues to punch him, damaging his armor.) John: Julie! That’s enough! (Rath stops and looks at him, getting off of Overlord and approaching John.) Rath: LEMME TELL YA SOMETHIN’, JOHN SMITH! I’M SICK AND TIRED OF YOU TELLING ME WHAT TO DO! TELLING ME WHAT YOU THINK IS BEST FOR ME, AND SAYING THAT’S WHAT I’VE GOT TO DO! I’M THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN SAY WHAT’S BEST FOR ME! AND YOU CAN JUST SHUT YOUR PIE HOLE! John: What? I don’t understand. Rath: OF COURSE YOU DON’T! John: You just need to calm down. Rath: CALM DOWN!? YOU NEED TO CALM DOWN! (John walks closer, motioning his arms to calm her, but Rath swings her arm, and John goes flying, crashing into a building.) JOHN! (Runs over to where John was.) In the air, Jetray sees the events that just happened. Jetray: Not good. She’s Rath. That means she’ll probably turn John into her punching bag. (Tries to fly towards the ground, but she is surrounded by Overlord’s robots.) You’re in my way. Kevin comes out of a building, slightly distorted. Kevin: Oh, man. That hurt. Huh. No wonder John says that a lot. It explains everything about using the Omnitrix. (Sees Rath hit John, and send him through a building.) Whoa! What? John! (Starts running towards John, when he sees Overlord get up, and starts to run off.) Great. John can handle himself. (Slaps down Omnitrix.) Goop: Goop! (Goop runs off after Overlord.) Rath goes over to John, when Articguana comes out of the wall. Articguana: You need to chillax, Julie. (Articguana fires his freeze ray at Rath, and Rath jumps and dodges. Rath lands, and hits the Omnitrix. She turns into Ultimate Rath, and splits into three. The three clones charge forward.) Oh, man. Articguana fires his freeze ray at the first clone, which dodges with ease. The second clone makes it to Articguana, swinging her fist. Articguana jumps, and kicks the clone in the face, and hits her with his freeze ray, knocking her back. He lands on the ground, as the first and third clone charge him at the same time. Articguana fires his freeze ray at the ground, launching himself into the air and freezing the clones. Articguana lands behind the frozen clones, panting. Articguana: Just take time to cool off, Julie. Ultimate Rath: I’m not done yet. Articguana turns, and the second clone swings her fist, Articguana barely dodging. He tries to use his freeze ray, but just steam comes out. Ultimate Rath goes to scratch him, and Articguana dodges, punching at Ultimate Rath. Ultimate Rath shifts her body weight to her hind legs, and springs forward, hitting Articguana and sending him through the ice and breaking it. The clones come together, and remerge. Ultimate Rath then charges towards Articguana, and goes to pounce. Articguana uses his freeze ray, freezing Ultimate Rath. Articguana: (panting) There. Now, chill. (He sees Ultimate Rath’s hand moving through the ice, and hits the Omnitrix. She turns into Heatblast, and melts her way out of the ice.) So not chilling. Heatblast: Oh, will you stop talking already? Heatblast fires a stream of fire at Articguana, and Articguana counters with his freeze ray. The two are even, but then, Articguana’s freeze ray stops, and he hits the Omnitrix. The fire engulfs him, until a stream of water puts out the fire. Water Hazard comes out, and fires a stream of water. Heatblast counters with fire, but the water cannon pushes through, and hits Heatblast, putting out her fire. Water Hazard: Look, Julie. Let’s just settle down, and talk this out. (Heatblast hits the Omnitrix.) Terraspin: I don’t have anything to say to you now. Terraspin retracts into her shell, her flippers and legs out. She then starts to spin, releasing a powerful gust of air. Water Hazard holds his ground, and fires his water cannons at her. However, the wind blows the water away. Water Hazard is then lifted off his feet, and goes flying towards a building. Water Hazard hits the Omnitrix, and Ghostfreak phases through the building. Ghostfreak comes back out, and turns intangible as a laser is fired at him. Eatle charges in, going to punch him. He stays intangible, dodging the fist, and Eatle goes to eat some robot debris off the ground. Ghostfreak: I’m just going to stay intangible until one of us times out. And since you’ve been transformed longer, time’s on my side. Jetray leads two more robots to crash into each other, and they leak some kind of oil, and it falls to the ground. Ghostfreak is hit by it. Ghostfreak: Ugg. Nasty. (Eatle fires her laser, and it hits Ghostfreak, and he goes flying, on the ground. Eatle charges forward, and Ghostfreak tries to turn intangible, but fails and is punched.) That’s it! (Hits Omnitrix.) Alien X: Alien X! (Eatle charges forward, and starts punching Alien X, with him not even moving.) Eatle: Fight me John! Show me all that rage you’ve been holding back. (Starts biting into Alien X, unsuccessfully.) End Scene In the galaxy of Alien X, John, Bellicus and Serena are watching Eatle attack them through a portal which shows what Alien X sees. Bellicus: Why aren’t you doing anything? Don’t you want us to get rid of this pest, despite the fact that we would laugh you down? Serena: Oh, we wouldn’t laugh it down. I agree it wouldn’t be worth our time, but that’s no reason to insult him. John: I just want this battle to end. She’s angry, and not listening to anything I say. I’m just going to wait until she’s blown off all of her steam, and she reverts. Bellicus: I don’t want to deal with this anymore. I vote to get rid of her. Serena: Seconded! John: Wait, what!? (A space time rift forms behind Eatle, and it begins to suck her in. She grabs the ground, trying to dig her claws into the ground. She then reverts, and is lifted off her feet.) Julie: JOHN!!!!!!!!!!!! John: Julie! (The portal closes, and she’s gone.) Why did you do that!? Bellicus: It’s more like why you wanted this. The two of us are simply part of your personality. John: What do you mean? Serena: Alien X uses your different emotions to create your personality. I am the voice of love and compassion. Bellicus: I am the voice of rage and aggression. Serena: And you, John, are the voice of reason. While you reflected your position as peacekeeper, your true desires shine through us. John: Bring her back! Now! Bellicus: Can’t. We don’t know where she went. She could be in space, on a different planet, even in an alternate dimension. Either way, we’re finished here. Jetray lands, and reverts. Gwen: (sigh of relief) Finally. All those robots are destroyed. (Turns to see Alien X) No, did John go all out on Julie? He wouldn’t. Kevin: Hey, Gwen! (Gwen turns, and sees Kevin dragging Overlord, without armor.) Gwen: Kevin, you defeated him. Kevin: Yep. His armor was no match for Goop’s acid body. (Sees Alien X) Why is John like that? Gwen: Don’t know. And Julie’s gone too. Guess we have to (Alien X reverts, and John collapses to his knees, stunned.) John! (Gwen and Kevin run over to him.) Are you okay? John: (barely audible) She’s gone. And it’s my fault. Characters *John Smith *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Julie Yamamoto *Jennifer Nocturne *Bellicus *Serena Villains *Overlord Aliens By John *Humungousaur *Shocksquatch (accidental transformation; selected alien was Chromastone) *Articguana *Water Hazard *Ghostfreak *Alien X By Kevin *XLR8 (accidental transformation; selected alien was Big Chill) *Goop By Gwen *Jetray By Julie *Eatle (x2) *Four Arms (accidental transformation; selected alien was Stinkfly) *Rath *Ultimate Rath *Heatblast *Terraspin Trivia *John has revealed 9 of his original 10, Gwen has revealed 9, Kevin has 9 revealed but only 8 used, and Julie has 9 revealed. *Gwen's the only character to not have an accidental transformation. *Julie is sent into a space time tear. *It's revealed that Bellicus and Serena are based off of John's personality. Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:Episodes Category:John Smith 10: Breakup Arc Category:John Smith 10: Split Omnitrix Arc